1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus which enables a plurality of different images to be viewed.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, two-view display apparatuses each enabling viewers located at respective different observation positions to view corresponding different images, and three-dimensional display apparatuses each displaying three-dimensional images by enabling a viewer to view images for the right eye thereof and images for the left eye thereof, have been widely well known. There have been image display apparatuses each employing a parallax barrier as one of technologies for enabling a plurality of images to be viewed. In JP-A-8-331605, a display panel, in which each of pixels for the right eye and each of pixels for the left eye are alternately allocated on each of rows, and also, on each of columns, and an optical filter, which is located at the viewer side of the display panel, and separates images for the right eye and images for the left eye, have been disclosed. In JP-A-2005-234533 and JP-A-2006-71891, in a display apparatus not performing a three-dimensional display, for pixel electrodes arrayed along a certain column (along a direction in which data lines extend), pixel electrodes located at even-numbered rows and pixel electrodes located at odd-numbered rows are connected to two different data lines, which are located at the left-hand side and the right-hand side of the certain column, respectively. In each of these display apparatuses, a so-called line inversion driving method is employed. Further, in JP-A-2007-316460 and JP-A-2009-80237, technologies for correction of a cross talk in a three-dimensional image display apparatus or a two-view display apparatus, have been disclosed.
However, technologies disclosed in the above-described patent documents: JP-A-8-331605, JP-A-2005-234533, JP-A-2006-71891, JP-A-2007-316460 and JP-A-2009-80237 still have disadvantages in that degradations of image quality occur due to flickers, horizontal stripes (or oblique stripes), vertical cross talks or horizontal cross talks.